What?
by TMNTgrl
Summary: Prompt 77:100 - What? Mikey finds an old book in the sewers and comes home speaking another language. But Don may just beat him at his own game... Oneshot; translations included.


**_A/N: XX Fencing a 9 minute bout when sick with a headcold is exhausting...nonetheless, I lost, but the score was 12-15, so I was satisfied. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now so you can enjoy the story._**

**_Credit goes to my awesome Latin teacher for proofreading my grammar on this story._**

* * *

Mikey curiously scooped up the small, wet, tattered book from the broken pipe. "Huh?" He opened it; most of the pages were still legible.

"Huh . . . uh-huh . . ." An evil smirk spread over his face. "This could be fun."

Hugging the precious tome tightly to his plastron, the nine-year-old skittered back to his room to study the newfound treasure.

* * *

Raph turned his head from his breakfast when Mikey tapped him on the shoulder. "What?"

"Quid nomen es tibi (1)?"

"What?"

Mikey choked back a giggle. "Quid nomen es tibi?"

"_What_?"

Mikey shrugged. "Eheu (2)!" Then he ran away sniggering.

Raph stared after him as Don came into the kitchen. "What happened?" Don asked.

"I haven't a clue," Raph said. "But I think he just tried to insult me."

* * *

"Salvē (3)!"

"Say what?" Leo turned his head. "Sal-_what_?"

"Salvē!" Mikey repeated with just as much enthusiasm.

"Sal-way?" Leo echoed. "Mike, I hope you haven't been watching those Korean-language soap operas again."

Mikey laughed. "Quis es tu (3)?"

"What?"

"Quis es tu?"

"_What_?"

Mikey sighed. "Tu es (4) Leo."

"Mikey, what language are you speaking?"

Mikey laughed again. "Latine, caudex (5)!" Then he ran off again.

Leo scratched his head; Don entered the dojo with a book in his hand. "What'd he just call me?" Leo asked.

"A blockhead," Don replied. "According to this book that he probably found in the sewers." He smiled faintly. "I have an idea, though. Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Salvē!" Mikey greeted as Don walked past.

"Salvē," Don replied.

Mikey looked slightly taken aback. "Quid nomen es tibi?"

"Mihi nomen est (6) Donatello."

Now Mikey looked _very_ taken aback. "Quid tu agis (7)?" Don asked.

"Uh . . . um . . ." Mikey had to think for a moment. "Ego . . . sum (8) . . . sedet."

Don shook his head. "Tu es sedes."

"Wha- err, quid (10)?"

"Tu es sedes. Ego sum sto (11)."

Mikey scratched his head. "Um . . . ego sum sedes?"

"Minime (12)!" Don sat down on the couch. "Ego sum sedeo."

"Oh."

Don laughed. "Study those verbs, _frater _(13)."

Mikey scratched his head again.

* * *

"Leo!"

Leo winced. "Here we go again," he muttered. "Hey, Mike. Can we speak English now?"

"Tu es leō (14)!"

"Yes, that's my name," Leo said. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

But it was at that point that Don came in shaking his head. "Leo non est (15) leō. Leo est frater."

"Say . . . what?" Mikey said.

"You called him a lion," Don explained. "He's not a lion. He's our brother."

Mikey folded his arms. "Non delector (16)."

Don grinned. "Ego sum."

Mikey stuck out his lower lip. "Asine (17)."

Don's eyes widened. He hurried out of the room.

Several minutes later, Raph came in chuckling. "Mike, there's something you ought'a know."

"What's that?"

"Pater non delectatur (18)."

Mikey heard his sensei's approaching footsteps. "Eheu!" he wailed.

Before he could bolt, Splinter was blocking the entrance to the dojo. "Michelangelo," he said. "I believe we should have a discussion about your recent use of language- English _and_ Latin."

* * *

1- Quid nomen es tibi? - What name is to you/What is your name?

2- Eheu! - Oh, no!/Oh, crap!

3- Salvē! - Hello!

4- Quis es tu? - Who are you?

5- Tu es - You are

6- Latine, caudex! - Latin, blockhead!

7- Mihi nomen est - My name is

8- Quid tu agis - What are you doing?

9- Ego sum - I am

10- Sedet/sedes/sedeo- Sitting (different endings for he/you/I)

11- Quid - What?

12- Sto - Standing

13- Minime! - No!

14- frater - brother

15- leō - lion

16- non - not

17- Delector/delectatur - pleased

18- Asine - ass/donkey

19- Pater non delectatur - father is not pleased

* * *

**_A/N: Again, credit goes to my Latin teacher for proofreading. Thanks for reading and leave a review! I'm gonna go collapse somewhere, now._**


End file.
